


Be My Hero

by piizaprince



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piizaprince/pseuds/piizaprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, Harry...I can't ask him. It's too dangerous...you know that.." Peter sighs out, looking away from his old friend, his fingers fidgeting nervously. He just wanted to protect him, that was all...but Harry...he couldn't understand that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and short but yeah first thing I've published here wohoo! Ahah, enjoy.

"I'm sorry, Harry....I can't ask him. It's too dangerous...you know that.." Peter sighs out, looking away from his old friend, his fingers fidgeting nervously. He just wanted to protect him, that was all...but Harry...he couldn't understand that.

"Peter," Harry sighed out, his nose scrunching slightly and unintentionally. "I'm...I'm dying. I mean," he chuckled, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "his blood can't, c-can't possible make things any...worse.." Laughing through his nose, he rubbed his eye with his sleeve, and Peter tried to pretend his heart wasn't breaking.

"It might," he started, before Harry roughly slapped him across the cheek. Stunned, Peter looked down, a slight grunt escaping him in pain. Shit, Harry's breathing was loud, too fucking loud...having the senses of a spider never helped avoid headaches.

"It might what," Harry yelled at him, his face red and scrunched. "make me die _more_?!" Peter was just about to retort, when he heard what sounded like...a shaky sob. Oh.

"I don't want to die, okay Peter..?" Harry smiled slightly up at him, tears trickling from his eyes, lighting his cheeks up and reflecting how pale they really were.

"S-So," Suddenly, Peter found a pair of long, slender fingers grasped around the ends of his hoodie. "please just...try..f-for...me.." And then, Harry closed the space between them. The kiss wasn't anything like his with Gwen...Harry's lips were more slender, and they seemed to be trembling. Too shocked to move, Peter stood still, as Harry slowly moved his mouth across his. Unconsciously, Peter's hand moved around Harry's waist. Eventually Harry pulled away, looking frantic.

"I know you're him," Harry uttered in an urgent tone, "so please...stop being everyone's hero just for a little bit...and be mine." Peter could only breath in and nod.


End file.
